Disney Dare to Dream's Parade
Disney Dare to Dream's Parade premiered on April 16, 2013, at Magic Kingdom in Florida. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland. Disney on Parade having the same tunes with changes in lyrics. Parade Unit *'Mickey Magic of Imagination (Mickey Mouse & Friends): '''The first float appears to be based on a giant storybook lying on the bottom of the float. Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse stand in the basket of a giant hot air balloon shaped like the Star. They have anchored down on a giant purple crescent moon which sits on the back of the float. Donald Duck and Daisy Duck stands in the center on a revolving platform, while Max Goof, Goofy and Clarabelle Cow rests on the back of a pile of books, blowing bubbles. Roger Rabbit, Pluto along with Chip 'n Dale lead the float. *'Belle Ballroom of Enchantment (Beauty and the Beast Unit):' Belle and Beast dance and an Audio-Animatronic Lumiere sings. Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip entertain the crowd as well while spoons, forks, knives, salt & pepper shakers, a feather duster, and plate dancers perform around the unit. *'Pinocchio Fun of Laughter (Pinocchio Unit):' Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop dance around a giant Geppetto who is controlling the Can-Can and in the background music playing "An actors life for me" and Dutch dancing puppets from the movie. Hanging behind the unit are Russian puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Russian puppets to perform bungee tricks. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include Foulfellow, Gideon, Jiminy Cricket sitting atop a toy block and Cleo swimming around in her fish bowl. *'Ariel of Another World (The Little Mermaid Unit): Ariel sits on top of a giant fountain made of clam shells, with Part of Your World and Under the Sea playing in the background. Bubbles float around Ariel. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Sebastian and Flounder. Before the unit are dancers decorated like stylized waves, blue and white pearl dancers, and light-colored 'fish kites'. A giant Ursula puppet makes potions and cackles to "Poor Unfortunate Souls" while Flotsam and Jetsam lurk around. Black Pearl dancers perform for the audience as well. A soft, dark instrumental version of "Under the Sea" can also be heard during this sequence. *'Winnie The Pooh Up in Daydreams (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit): '''Winnie the Pooh next to Piglet, Eeyore, Roo and Tigger; attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles, with four "Tigger family" performers and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping bees rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Alice of Dreamland (Alice in Wonderland Unit): It carries a live-action Mad Hatter and Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself: "Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too!" The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd. The Cards climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Simba Jungle of Adventure (The Lion King Unit): '''Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hammock, a live-action Timon, Rafiki and Nala. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a life-sized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Spanish Web routine *'Celebrate a Dreams Come True (Finale Unit): Lastly, This float was designed after the Crystal Castle located in the Crystal Arts Shop on Main Street, U.S.A. with other Disney royalty, including Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Rapunzel (Tangled), Snow White, and Cinderella. also perform on and around this unit along with Jaq and Gus, the Seven Dwarfs entertaining guests. With the "Disney on Parade" song in the background and have a dance to end the parade. Show facts *'''Show run: April 16, 2013 *'Show length:' Approximately 35 minutes with three show stops *'Show Stop Song:' An upbeat version of "Once Upon Another Dream" from Sleeping Beauty performed by No Secrets *'Other Songs Featured:' *'MICKEY MOUSE & FRIENDS UNIT:' *''"Mickey Mouse March" / "Minnie's Bowitque" / "Minnie's Yoo-Hoo!" / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"'' *'BEAUTY & THE BEAST UNIT:' **''"Belle" / "Something There" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "Be Our Guest" / "Human Again''" *'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' **''"When You Wish Upon a Star" / "I've Got No Strings" / "Little Wooden Head" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" / "Give A Little Whistle" '' *'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT:' **''"Under the Sea" / "Poor Unfortunate Souls" / "Kiss the Girl" / "Part of that World"'' *'THE MANY ADVENTURES OF WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' **''"Heffalumps and Woozles" / "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" / "Winnie the Pooh" / "A Rather Blustery Day" / "Rumbly in My Tumbly" / "Up, Down, and Touch the Ground" / "Hip, Hip, Pooh Ray!"'' *'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' **''"In a World of My Own" / "All in the Golden Afternoon" / "Alice in Wonderland" / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "Painting the Roses Red" / "March of the Cards"'' *'LION KING UNIT:' **''"Circle of Life" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "Hakuna-Matata" / "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' *'FINALE UNIT:' **''"Heigh-ho" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (The Magic Song)" / "So This Is Love" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "I See the Light" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"'' Category:Parades Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Magic Kingdom Attractions